Trading Sweet Kisses
by Fourangers
Summary: AU highschool one-shot. Story of english classes, stolen kisses and sweet muffins. The hectic life of Sasuke, matchmaker Sakura, rivals and origamis...-wha? SasuNaru, fluffy and mushy story. Shounen-ai.


Author notes: What's wrong with me with the sudden urge to write sasunaru fanfic? I must be getting crazy. XD This fic I took from a dream that I had when I was traveling, I thought that I could use that for some good purpose. Of course I didn't dream with the characters Sasuke and Naruto, (please, If I did that, I would seriously question my sanity) did some modifications here and there, and voilá. :P

Disclaimer: It seems pretty obvious to me that Sasuke has the total property over Naruto. Specially in the real manga…(c'mon, isn't that quite obvious?!)

Warning: cute fluffy shounen-ai ensues. You've been warned. I'm hungry…; ;

* * *

_Trading Sweet Kisses - Sub-title: Of English classes, stolen kisses and sweet muffins_

AAAAAARGH! The bread is falling out!

Ok, he could do this. Turn right, run like hell, pass through the corridors, run a little bit more, climb the stairs, run more and more. Take a deep breath, run, 5 minutes, 4 minutes, 3…

"Yeah! Uzumaki Naruto has successfully entered on time in class!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're late by 5 minutes."

"Whaaaaaaatt?? No waaaayyy!! In my watch it's said that I'm 1 minute earlier now!"

Tsunade, the evil hag who uses too much cosmetic products for Naruto's taste, smiled wickedly sweet answering the teen:

"My class, my rules, my clock. Enter NOW." She snapped her knuckles. "Before I change my mind."

What's her problem with students who are slightly late for class? (Naruto forgot to observe that he was disrupting the class, the dummy) Probably because she's in the process of menopause, she's having her usual mood swings…He shivered from the thought, thanking gods that he was born a man.

He glanced at the classroom. The chairs were placed side by side forming a semi-ellipse, some students looking curiously over the blonde who seemed that he skipped too much for his face to be recognized. Therefore, nobody offered for him to sit next to them and Tsunade was tapping her foot impatiently expecting for a quick decision.

The blonde shrugged, he was used for those foreign looks and sat at the corner of the class. He failed, though, to hear a soft murmur coming from a long haired beauty, trying without success to offer her seat next to him. The teacher finally sighed apprehensively, studying the calm atmosphere who finally returned after that little ruckus. She raised her book and lectured:

"Very well…open the page 86."

* * *

Naruto was bored….no…ut-ter-ly bored. Bored beyond words. How do we conjugate the verb "bore"?

I'm bored.

You're bored.

He's bored.

We're bored.

They're bored.

I've been bored.

I must be bored.

They—

"Naruto! Answer the question!" His wandering thoughts were suddenly cut from the thundering voice of the busty woman.

"whufalbha?" He answered from the abrupt interruption of his dream lands.

The chestnut colored eyes rolled annoyed. She tried to calm her nerves, refraining herself from shaking that idiotic blondes head:

"The answer, Uzumaki-_KUN. _Why there's the need of using Present perfect conjugation?

Oh shit. The most dreadful subject for him. How is he supposed to explain the usefulness of _that _if he couldn't use it decently in any kind of sentence?

"Uh…Um…"_Someone help me GOOOD…_"The Present perfect is used for…indication of…something in the past that happened but still exists in the present…?" He recited from a book he read, but he couldn't understand a thing of what it wrote.

"Correct. And could you give me an example of that?"

"Huh…I've worked in that shop for centuries."

"Okay…and what is the difference between I've worked and I worked in this example?"

"_I DUNNO!!" _The blue eyes got fogged up with sadness, trying to look for a salvation.

"Well…"I worked" doesn't have the verb "have" before?" He smiled sheepishly, leaving the cue for someone else to answer the question.

"Ha…" Tsunade shook her head exasperated. "You had an interesting explanation, Naruto, though you couldn't comprehend the context of what you've just had said." The young boy wanted to repeatedly bang his head in the chair for his stupidness. She, then, called another person to continue the subject.

The appointed classmate effectively answered the teacher's question before looking at the blonde boy with a superior look and lightly snorted towards him. Naruto just ignored her, unimpressed by her arrogant manner, reading the text book lied in front of him. The girl squeaked with indignation and was about to retort when the door opened abruptly, and another tardy youngster stepped inside.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You're late by 10 minutes."

The boy in question merely glared back, almost daring her for having an imperative voice. The blonde woman, however, seemed to be unaffected from his threat and proceeded to talk:

"Stop coming to class this late, Uchiha-kun. Any moment more I'll start to think that your uncle is rubbing off on you too much."

This time, the brunet just answered with a roll in his eyes. He took his time surveying the room, at the same time as many fangirls started to squeal excited showing their next available seat for the brooding cool man.

"_Feh…shallow girls. Drooling over for just some stupid emo guy." _Naruto merely smirked over the situation.

The graphite eyes paused at the corner of the room, seemed that he wanted some privacy over constant cooing from rabid fangirls. Who knows what kind of infection they carry all around.

By coincidence, or not, he ended up seating next to Naruto.

It instantly contrasted their physiques, one tanned, the other paled, one had blond hair, the other one, black. Not to mention that both of them were handsome, with well-built bodies. The women in class prayed that this kind of incident would repeat to the end of the course.

The same girl who tried to humiliate Naruto, this time, was trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"So what do you think of this story Sasuke-kun? Such a wonderful love, the man sacrificed his life to save the princess, isn't that" She paused a little to sigh dreamily. "Just beautiful?" She batted her eyes trying to convey a seducing image.

Aside from the amusing looks from Naruto and the boring looks from Tsunade, all the rest of the class stared with eagerness towards the paled teen. However, the young man just stood there, with his foul-mood button switched on, apparently showing that if he could, he wouldn't be there.

Seeing that her strategy failed, the girl tried again to pick his attention with a question in hands.

"Sasuke-kun…but I still don't understand some parts…silly me" She chuckled with a weak voice and the blonde boy wanted to scream _FAKE! _"Can you explain it to me why the author used so much present perfect continuous verbs…?"

Even though Tsunade wanted to proceed the interesting…affair (for scientific purposes, of course) she had to continue her class. Sometimes being a responsible teacher was….tiring.

"Very well Uchiha-kun…what is the use of the present perfect continuous in this text, as your classmate pointed out so _much_?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto finally turned his head to observe the teen next to him. Is it just me or he…? From the distant look Sasuke offered, the blonde could conclude that, Yes, he also entered in his dream-land, or more correctly, in his brooding-land.

Even though Naruto wasn't fond of silent, arrogant ice-prick bastards, however, up till now the brunet didn't give any indication for any animosity. The blonde teen also didn't want for anyone to pass through the same kind of experience of being caught in action. Therefore, he reached up to Sasuke's book and whispered at him:

"Pst…page 100…"

The brunet only glared to Naruto, annoyed that he interrupted his brooding session.

"Uchiha-kun…well??"

"Sasuke-kun??"

His graphite eyes widened a little, his mind finally coming back to earth. He frantically looked for the appointed page, when suddenly another book got shoved on in front of him. He glanced towards the owner of the hands and, for a brief moment of time, he got mesmerized from the unclouded azure eyes.

"_Who…?" _His brain couldn't form comprehensive thoughts, entrapped. Only with a cough granted from his teacher that the black-haired boy finally realized where his soul was supposed to land.

"Um…yes. The author used the verb appointed to express that an event started at some time in the past and continuing to the present. Therefore, he used to believe that the couple still loved each other till this day from now on." He could still remember the sensation from being inside of that miniature sky, floating without any bonds or limits.

He heard a faint chuckle. Raising his eyebrow, he found the source from that heartfelt laugh, the young blonde. He wasn't chuckling because he wanted to best an Uchiha, he merely grinned over the situation…and how they silently united as allies against that boring class.

Uchiha Sasuke just smirked back. Suddenly english classes…doesn't look that half bad.

* * *

At the end of the class, Tsunade called Naruto for an unknown reason.

"Naruto…you know how much I love you, care you but…if you can't keep up with the classes, I can't convince the board that you may continue your full scholarship…

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-baachan…I'm just…tired, y'know…" the blond answered with a pout.

The blonde woman just gazed motherly at him. She knew that young boy was a very busy person, having normal classes, taking care of children, working, studying English classes…a normal person would have passed out by now. If she could have helped him more, she would.

She ruffed his blonde nest affectionaly:

"Then, take care of yourself okay? If you have any kind of doubts, you can look out for me!"

"Okay! Thanks, Tsunade-baachan! I'll study more, I promise." Naruto grinned back.

"Tsunade _SENSEI._"

"C'mon, admit it…you prefer that I'd call you baachan over sensei, wouldn't you?" this time, his lips tilted in to an impish smile.

"Hmph…you're incorrigible…" the teacher chuckled, lightly elbowing the teenager's chest.

"Ow…as violent as ever baachan."

"See you next week, brat!"

"Yep! Seeya!" His toothy grin sparkled throughout the afternoon.

* * *

For the first time after a very long while, both of the young man attended the English class with outstanding discipline. And…for the joy of many of the girls, they always ended up sitting next to other.

Naruto was simply enthralled from the fact that he found a _very willingly, very helpful _classmate. Sasuke was very patient in explaining all the blond's doubts, even the most basic ones. Not that Tsunade was a bad teacher…but sometimes Naruto had some sort of manly pride at stake for asking some kind of questions. Men…who can understand them…

Sasuke, at his side, was equally cheerful (as much as cheerful an Uchiha could get) that he could gaze as much as he wanted that beautiful blue eyes. The brunet couldn't help but to also appreciate the rest of the package that came along with that fascinating iris…silk locked blond hair, carefree smile, intoxicating tan body…very nice assets, indeed.

In addition, he liked to talk to the younger boy (Naruto is some months younger than Sasuke), albeit he was a little bit more talkative than the usual, he wasn't very irritating. They talked about the colleges they wish to attend, what kind of profession fascinated them, what kind of games they sacrificed to study more. Both of them were turning 18, it was a crucial time to finally enter the borders of adulthood. Although the Uchiha would usually make monosyllabic answers, he surprised himself from talking more than the typical times.

Even though they arrived before the teacher, Naruto always came after Sasuke, looking for a seat. The other teens wouldn't offer their seat (they were glared to death if they _dare _to even _suggest _that idea) so the brunet would roll his eyes like "It'-not-like-I-wanted-to-but-since-I'm-feeling-_very_-generous-now…" and push down his backpack to the ground, carefully posted before to prevent any fangirl to sit next to him. The blond would smile then, before sitting next to his friend while the brunet would smirk inwardly, pleased from the fact that the wonderful smile was directed _only to him._

"So…who's the lucky girl?" A pink haired girl smirked towards his brunet buddy.

Sasuke merely glowered with the understanding message "_I don't know what you've been smoking Sakura, but you're utterly __**wrong**__."_

"Oh c'mon…for the past few weeks you've been giving such happy aura that I would've mistaken you for any other brunet. Where's the usual brooding Uchiha Sasuke that I've come to love and know?" Her green eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Though I have to admit that the current Uchiha is much more interesting to tease…"

Sakura used to be one of the most fervent fangirls the dark-haired boy ever crossed in his life. She used to pester and stalk twenty four seven whenever and wherever he was. But, by knowing his personality and habits, slowly she came to an understanding part that they were incompatible and moved on. Sasuke also formed kind of a non-voluntary friendship with the pinkette, as a form of thanking the gods that finally some superficial fangirl got knocked in the reality.

"Well…can't you give me any kind of description of the dream-girl Sasuke-chan has met? I have to know, what does she have, to take your attention that I didn't succeed…"

Big words from a woman that has a steady relationship for over four years.

"Hn." His resumed version of "_None of your business, now stop bothering me."_

"Weeellll…..since Sasuke-chan won't help me to fill the gap, I have no choice…but to use my _female intuition, _neee…??" This time her grin was so amusedly sinister that he could see horns forming in her head.

"Let's see…" She cupped her chin with her hand, in a mock-imitation of a detective. "You've gradually raised your good mood in these pasts few months…but your good temper is especially high on Tuesdays and Thursdays…"

Shit…is he someone that easy to read?

"On those days, you only have normal school classes, cram schools and English classes…but since I also have school and cram school classes together with you, I'd notice if you've been paying attention to anyone in special…that only leaves to the English classes…"

Women….that freakish entity with their freakish intuition…

"Not to mention that lately you've been religiously going in advance to those classes…that only leaves that you're going early to guard a special seat for your _beloooovedddd_..." The patented Haruno smirk was stamped on her face, promising a week-worthy of teasing remarks.

Oh hell…He's dead….for sure…

* * *

"Don't you even dare to enter this class, Sakura. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Awww…..empty threats? You're hurting my feelings Uchiha, even though you know that you can't win against me by fists." She cracked her fingers happily, her, being a graduated and seasoned boxing fighter.

Sasuke just groaned towards his friend.

"There's no one to see Sakura. You're wasting your time, so go back to your class if you don't want to miss it."

"We'll see if what you're saying is true Sasuke-_chan _(she could feel the glares from the fangirls at her back). And even if you're stating the truth, dear friend, what's the problem of having a chat with you right now?" Her face was ninety percent evil glued onside.

"Can't we have a chat _later, dear __**friend**_?" He intensified his glare, placing the schoolbag at his side. Sakura removed it and sat next to him.

"Oh…and what is it the problem of catching up our youthful ties with youthful vigor?"

"Oh god…stop saying in the same way as your boyfriend…"

"You know you like it…you just don't want to admit it!" Inner Sakura was cackling with _youthful _wickedness.

"_I'll show you how much I like it, you—"_ Sasuke's killing aura was spreading throughout the room.

"So…who's she? The blond? The brunette? The ondulated haired girl? I bet you have a kink over tanned people…Maybe it's that long-haired girl, though she doesn't seem to be your type…"

"Um…" a voice interrupted their conversation.

Both of them turned their faces towards the blond boy, who at this moment was blushing a little. Sasuke was praying that his friend wouldn't grasp the predicament. Naruto blinked a little continuing his speech:

"I wonder…if you don't mind…"

Sakura just looked at the cute blond guy in front of her. Something…was off…hm…

"Hmmmmmm……………" Comprehension slowly came illuminating her expression.

"Uh…nevermindthanksbye." He motioned to look for another place to stay.

"Oh no, oh no…I was just talking to Sasuke-kun here…don't worry, I'm from the other class. _The seat is allll yours._" The grey-eyed teen flinched from her tone. She knows!

"Um…thanks…" Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, not understanding her implied message.

"You're _welllcomeee_..."

She glanced at her friend with the perceptive phrase: "_awww, Sasuke-chan…we'll have a gooood talk about this later…a very very good one indeed."_

The brunet wondered if it was possible that the ground could sudden open around him and gulfs him up.

* * *

After the non-stopping mockery from the green-eyed beast, Sasuke refrained himself from being in high spirits every time he met his friend. He re-started to scowl more, glare more, but Sakura knew him more than enough that all this actions wasn't enough to thin his good mood, or, her words, his infatuated moment. He refrained himself again from murdering the pink-haired girl.

What was even more nerve-racking was the fact that she would _always _tease whenever he went to the English class:"_How cuuuteeee…leaving early to build a proper love-nest for your blonde beauty?" _

This way, he decided he should stop coming early to class.

However, after the first time and the last time he'd done that, he quickly regretted his resolution.

There, laid the blond beau— I mean, the blonde dobe talking happily with a long haired girl.

Apparently, when Naruto saw that Sasuke was absent, he temporarily felt lost on what to do. Then, Hinata (the long haired girl) offered her seat to him.

"_Well…it wouldn't hurt to change once in a while huh…?" _The blonde simply shrugged and sat next to her.

On the other side of the class, the graphite eyes were burning with rage. How dare she…in a brief moment of carelessness, suddenly, a bitch that came from nowhere (nowhere for you, Sasuke-chan) snatched away his azure eyes…She'd pay.

However, the next classes Naruto couldn't say no to Hinata's offering…since she was the only one who'd willingly show her seat to him…And Sasuke was too much of a prideful man to admit he wanted the blond next to him.

Sometimes, having the Uchiha pride sucked.

He cringed whenever the couple would laugh together, would talk together, hell, even breathing the same air was unbearable to him…

How dare sheeee….for touching something that was hi— I mean, for neglecting the dobe's needs for an improvement in English speech. Sasuke is the one who knows, more than anyone else, the dumb's head weakness.

Yeah.

Yes.

And no one else could do so.

But, he couldn't use the excuse of teaching Naruto English, since Hinata (_now _he knows the name of his…nemesis) had also excellent scores in the tests.

Whereas he was fuming from inside and subsequently not paying attention to the classes (Tsunade merely shook her head murmuring: "_Teenagers"_) Sasuke couldn't notice the sad side glances that Naruto gave to the midnight locks.

* * *

"Sasuke…you look horrible." She raised one of her pink eyebrows, questioning her friend's sanity.

The Uchiha merely ignored her, copying the notes left in the mural. However, he was writing with so much rage that…

"Oh…that's the 5th time you broke a pencil, Sasuke-kun."

He counted to ten before picking another pencil, this time, a mechanical one.

"I doubt that there'd be a difference…you'd probably snap in two, instead of three like the previous ones." She sighed and gave a sisterly pat on his head. "C'mon, tell me…what happened lately to make you this mad?"

His eyes merely glared at her: "_None of your business."_

Sakura just raised her eyes upward. Stupid men and their stupid pride.

"Very well…if you're not going to say it to me, I'll discover it by myself."

Oh no. oh no no nonononononono….

"Wait Sakura!"

"Too late. If you weren't in your "my world, my universe" stance, I wouldn't interfere over your problems. I'm going to discover what the hell is your problem and _Suke-chan_, you'll wish that I haven't found out by myself."

"Okay sorry dammit! I'm having hectic days."

Sakura promptly forgave him, since she knew that her friend wasn't someone who'd easily apologize.

"Whatever Sasuke…You know, if your days are that difficult, why can't you just talk to me about this?"

She waited for a retort.

"If you want so much to be alone then…I just hope that you'll have a good arsenal to protect your blonde." And with that, Sakura winked and went to her classroom.

Sasuke scowled in return. He entered at his class, the blonde and the brunette already engaging what it looked like an interesting conversation.

The class stretched and stretched…minutes became hours, hours became days…both of them wanted for that hellish lesson to end.

When it ended, Naruto bid farewell to Hinata and glanced, once more, over the other dark-haired teenager. Huffing an amount of air, he exited the room depressed.

Sakura entered then looking for the brunet, softly colliding with the lavender-eyed girl. After mumbling a quick apology, she couldn't bypass the expression from Sasuke when his glared turned even fouler towards the gentle girl.

"She, the one who's your rival?" The pinkette pointed at the door after Hinata already was out.

Women…they're not human! They're _aliens!_

"And what if she is…?" he merely questioned for curiosity purposes.

"Boy…you're fighting a losing battle. You've seen her hair? Totally soft and straight. And her breasts? Man…I wished I had that kind of size…And her body? I bet even professional models doesn't have that perfect figure…"

"Are you supposed to encourage me or to discourage me?"

"Neither. I'm merely stating the facts." She grinned then. "At least this time you've finally admitted your feelings for the blonde beauty!"

"I **don**—"

"Yeah, sure you don't. Let's go, we'll be late for cram school."

Sasuke officially hated his life.

* * *

After another 3 looong hours, the students went to local bakery to replentish some of their energy. The owners were kind old people, who liked to make the shop have a homely feeling. For "unknown reasons", Sasuke always liked to be there, particularly for their tomato sandwich they created for him, a constant costumer.

Nevertheless, in this day his usual routine was broken up when he saw a snoring ball of spiky blonde head.

Naruto sounded pretty tired, sleeping over the balcony beside some English books and an uncompleted origami in his hands.

The sympathetic shop attendants left him resting peacefully, gazing over the cute expression he had.

Sasuke also went to his side, looking the tranquil features of the usual energetic blonde, while Sakura were cooing over the young boy.

"So cuuuteee!! Aww…what kind of insane man wouldn't want this cute boy?" and then, she gave a significant look to her friend.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes to her in response.He observed then the origami in his hands as well as the book explaining the steps to complete it.

"_Tsuru huh?_ _What a dobe, he doesn't know how to do that?" _The brunet snorted, taking the folded paper to his hands. He paused when he looked at the piece.

The unfinished origami was folded haphazardly and there were some unnecessary marks. Sighing as he unfolded completely, he ignored the smirk that was plastered in Sakura.

The pink-haired woman knew that it would be better if she didn't comment over the situation, or the brunet would change his mind over helping the blonde.

After finishing the Crane with tidy remarks, he left again in Naruto's hands, admiring his work a little bit.

He deserved a thanks, but the teen in question was sleeping, so how is he going to take his reward…?

Sasuke glimpsed over the slightly parted pink lips, lightly inhaling and exhaling in his serene slumber. The dark grey eyes slowly approached towards the blonde's face, apparently moving to have a better look on his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He nonchalantly heard a voice puzzled from his actions.

Without reflecting or having second thoughts the brunet closed the small gap between his lips over Naruto's one. Sasuke momentarily savored its texture…not too chapped neither too soft. But there was something missing…

As sudden as he kissed the blond teen, he retreated from that tanned figure.

The time frame suddenly halted around the general public who was observing the kissing couple. Everybody froze amusedly until the pinkette declared:

"That was hot! Are we going to have a replay?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes before exiting the shop.

* * *

After the appointed day, Sakura enforced her efforts into making Sasuke's life a hell. She kept pestering him, convinced that he should take actions to claim "the love of his life". Nevertheless, it was the first time after a while he arrived a little bit late to the English class.

"Hey, Sasuke over here!" The brilliant grin motioned for the teenager to sit next to him.

Comforted from the feelings that Naruto considered a friend to offer his seat, the black-haired boy sat quietly towards the (oh, long time no see!) blue eyes.

"It almost looked like we haven't talked to each other years ago huh?" He grinned a little bit embarrassed.

"Hn." Was all what Sasuke could mutter, though inside he was laughing without tomorrow, glad that he wasn't the only one missing their relationship.

"Where's the b—I mean, your other friend?"

"Oh, Hinata-chan? She said she had to miss this class, she had some tests in school to perform."

Oh, happy day. Sasuke couldn't help but to also detect that his crane lied next to another completed one at the table, though the other wasn't folded that well.

Not wanting to waste any time, Naruto showed his tsuru towards his friend:

"Isn't it cool? I've managed to fold this bird, even though" he looked at Sasuke's crane "it's not that well folded."

The pale teen picked Naruto's paper bird to analyze thoughtfully.

"Hn…not bad…for a usuratonkachi." He smirked at the statement.

"Oh shut up…I just missed our talks for some weeks and you're already bothering me full force. Sometimes I wonder if you even like me."

"Hn." Sasuke flushed a little, remembering Sakura's speech. The blonde changed the subject, unaware from his slightly red state.

"Anyways, I'm trying to make those origamis to teach later for the kids in an orphanage I help."

"Oh?" _That's why lately he's looking tired whenever I saw him. _ Attending English, normal classes and babysitting brats must be a very tiresome job.

"Yeah…and recently Tsunade-baachan wanted for me to have decent scores in this course so the school won't cancel my scholarship, so I have to study in the meantime, after this class and meeting the kiddos. I'm getting a little bit exhausted in these past few months so I can't understand a thing this book shows."

"Too bad…I'm not good with origamis either…" which was, obviously, a lie. Still, the brunet wasn't going to give any slight hint to Naruto. He'd rather die than to admit he stole a kiss from the blonde.

"No problem." The cerulean eyes paused a little bit, in thought. "I think that I'll just have to pay closer attention to these…cryptic pictures." He raised his book slightly exasperated.

Normal days returned again.

* * *

Sasuke practically counted the seconds waiting the ring to assign the end of the class. Quickly stuffing his materials over the scrutinized green eyes, he raced towards the bakery, with hopeful aura.

Then, he thanked the gods.

Naruto was sleeping soundly again, his long eyelashes shadowing his closed eyes, his relaxed state and, oh, is that a drool? In his adorable mouth.

This time he had an uncompleted box in his hands.

With a tiny smile, Sasuke sat quietly next to him, taking the origami from his hands and folding correctly again.

When he finished the box, everybody hitched a breath, expectation filling the air.

The dark-haired boy moved towards Naruto's parted lips once more. His mouth flippantly tapped the blonde's one, and, as he came to an unexpected realization, he backed down few steps.

Sakura had to refrain her yaoi fangirl instincts to whine over the brief disruption.

Sasuke then, found a muffin placed in the corner of the shop. He bit a piece, and finally finished kissing Naruto.

"Huh…? Sasuke? Hey, you haven't paid for the muffin yet!" The pinkette yelled at him after giving profusion apologizes, and leaving the house with him.

"Why the hell have you decided to kiss him with a muffin in your mouth?" Sakura asked, clearly perplexed towards her friend's sanity. Sasuke shrugged.

"His mouth needed something sweet in his taste."

She halted, glancing over his aristocratic features.

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard in my life."

"Hn." He answered taking a bite in his tomato sandwich.

"And what would be your next one? I need to fuck you because you need a cock upon your ass?" This time, her smile was decidedly EVIL.

The glare she received was beautiful.

* * *

It sort of became a habit afterwards. Naruto would alternate between sitting next to Hinata's seat, or Sasuke's one. And, whenever he chose a side, the other one would throw daggers with their glare.

The black-haired teen, for once, was actually surprised from the animosity from the shy girl. She would usually narrow her eyes huffing frustrated. Sasuke would improve her bad mood with a victorious smirk, gracing non-so delicately over his face. Neither of their actions was perceptive enough for the blond to notice.

Both of them knew that they're still in the "friendship only" phase in Naruto's vision, trying hard to turns their table to their favored side.

However, Sasuke knew that, even if they were officially "good buddies", he shared something unique that the brunette couldn't have. The kisses…sometimes he wondered why would he do that, but his possessiveness nature found solace from the fact that it was something that only he and the blond could share.

In these moments when Naruto would be solely _his._

After bidding a goodbye, Sasuke would go to the cram school sporting a full-time smirk, knowing that after few hours he would own that tempting lips.

Like a guilty pleasure.

An overly addictive dangerous memory.

Whenever he arrived to the shop, Naruto would wait for him at the same place, same hour, same sleeping face. A ritual that it can't be broken.

After the box, he moved on to lilies, then balloons, hearts, swans or frogs. Sometimes the origami was difficult even for Sasuke's standards, so he had to glance at the book looking for instructions.

And when he finished he would always bite anything sweet near him, touch his lips over Naruto's, savoring the syrupy taste.

Lately, whenever he searched for something with sugar, the old ladies would present him with a freshly baked muffin with a knowing grin towards the brunet. (the perverts!)

And whenever he kissed Naruto, he never failed to make Sakura nosebleed to death.

Poor girl…or should we say, lucky girl?

He knew that this enchantment would end someday, when Naruto's sleep wouldn't be so heavy, or when someone would wake him up. He couldn't help but feel scared when this day would come.

At the same time he couldn't wait until this arrived moment would occur.

* * *

The 10th, 12th time he arrived at the bakery, he could see all their eyes peered over him.

Sasuke always would pause over the picture in front of him, the perfect figure sleeping calmly like a beautiful canvas painting. He knew that something was wrong in his heart because, whenever he saw his dobe, it would suddenly race until it was difficult to breathe, his legs turned into a mush.

He looked at the origami…this time its form was so strange that he couldn't put his finger to guess what kind of thing it was.

He scooted over the origami book, seeing that this time it was the type for advanced learners…

Wow…he's going to teach something that difficult to the kids?

Eliminating absentmindedly that thought, he leisurely started to fold again the correct parts in front of the blond. The muffin was already placed innocently at his side, meaning that he already finished the assignment and was going to collect his "prize".

Cupping softly Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke approached carefully to fill the gap between them.

His lips scratched tenderly over the blondes one, not trying to make a more dare move but also not trying to sever the connection that existed there.

The pink lips nibbled his mouth all of a sudden as Sasuke's unconsciously anguled his head to match their kisses better. A hesitant tongue brushed asking for permission, making Sasuke to have goosebumps from head to toes. He parted them, moving his tongue on his own, passing through the boundaries to the other's mouth. He traced all over the other teeths, paused at the canines, went all inside the palate, savoring the sweet addicting kiss he helped to provide. The other participant was also eager to taste his mouth, as they exchanged their personal scents for a very long while.

For the first time Sasuke felt he was in heaven…but he also knew the dull realization that hell would accompany later.

Little by little, Naruto's body retreated to look at his "molestor". The graphite eyes widened with alarm as he could see the surprised and stumbled expression from his breathtaking indigo hues.

"Sasuke…? Wha…Sasuke, is that you?" The blonde gaped stunned from the realization.

"Sasuke…? Why is it _you_?"

Since he had a proper education, given only by respectable Uchiha species, the brunet already had a speech formed in his head when this dreadful moment would arrive.

On the other hand, since at this moment he was merely a hormonal love-struck teenager, Sasuke only did what his mind screamed for now: He _**ran.**_

"HUH?! Wait, Sas—shit." Naruto quickly tried to organize all his books in his backpack, reaching for his wallet to pay for his food.

"Wait a min." a feminine voice broke his actions, yanking his shirt from behind.

"Whaddya mean wai—oh…you're that girl from back then…"

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke-kun's friend. Haruno Sakura." She offered her hand. He shook it cautiously.

"Uzuma—"

"I know _very well_ who you are Naruto-kun." The blonde arched one eyebrow.

"Okay…then you'll be able to clarify what's happening at this instant?"

"Sasuke-kun, unfortunately, is a very shy person…Probably if you go after him, he'll answer with harsh untrue answers…" She sighed disheartened.

"But he have to answer why lately he's been kissing me out the blue…I deserve this explanation!" Naruto blew a tip of his fringe upset.

"Hm…that means that you've already realized before that he was kissing you…?" The all-known smirk was back again.

"Hey…I've never said something like that before!" Though he couldn't hide his blush from his face.

"Confess it…how long you've been aware that someone was kissing you…?"

"Ugh…" He tried to avert his gaze towards the muffin Sasuke just used when determined emerald eyes came to his vision.

"Well…??"

"Since….since the lily ok? Now stop bothering me."

"_Since the wha…?"_

"Hey, that means you knew after the 3rd time Sasuke-kun kissed you! And you took that long to open your eyes and confront him??" This time, the pinkette knew for sure, it was all the stupid blond's mistake.

"It's not my fault anyway! Even though his kisses were wonderf—" He quickly changed his mind when Naruto saw the leering mouth. "I mean, since his lips were amaz—I mean, AARGH…."

"So at least you admit you liked his kisses." Sakura eyes were glinting with mirth.

"Hmph. But anyways, even though his kisses were…good, wouldn't it be sickening if your kisser turns out to be an ugly old man? A transvestite? An anti-social nerd? A sup—and, hey! If you always saw whenever Sasuke kissed me, why haven't you interrupted him if you could?"

"Please. Like I'd pass the opportunity of witnessing such hot sight." The old owner was in agreement with the pinkette.

"Indeed. Too bad we won't see this lovable scene from now on." Her statement was followed by numerous of sad nods.

"_You bunch of perverts!"_ The blonde couldn't believe in his ears.

Sakura paid for the abandoned muffin and went to Sasuke's direction.

Naruto sighed…and he was already late to attend the kids.

* * *

His headache was huuuugeee……He swore that there was an atomic bomb located in his brain. He could feel the constant swell from his head, and he couldn't concentrate on his work!

"Here fool…Tylenol would be enough right?"

"Hn." He grabbed the aspirin, swallowing it whole without the water.

"Sasuke-kun…you should talk to Naruto-kun."

He glared at the Sakura. She was supposed to low down his headache, not to intensificate it!

"Seriously Sasuke-kun…you've already missed the class for 2 weeks and you know that escaping won't help in anything."

"Hn." He won't move from his spot. She groaned a little, knowing that she'd have to use her special technique.

"Hmph…I'd never thought that an Uchiha would be so chicken to solve a simple problem…Uchihas are simply a class of stupid wimps." His glares strengthened.

_Bingo._

"I wonder if an Uchiha would ever gather enough courage to talk to his blonde. But of course, maybe I'm overestimating their value….after all, even if we try to gather all the Uchiha's audacity, it wouldn't be enough to fill a spoon…pathethic."

She lightly smiled as she only saw the dust that Sasuke left outside.

* * *

"_Easier said than done." _The brunet never confronted any difficult feeling, he never thought that he'd have to deal this…conflicted problems.

Breathing a huge amount of air, he stepped inside of the classroom, looking for his mop of blond hair.

"Where's Naruto?" he questioned to Hinata. She merely smiled in return.

"He's still not here. Is there any problem, Uchiha-kun?"

"Hn." _Then, I'll look for him by myself. _He turned his back to her, determined to find Naruto.

Sasuke ran all over the building trying to find his miniature sunshine. The library, the cafeteria, the study room…he couldn't locate that tan body.

"Sasuke?" And it seemed that the blonde found him.

"Naruto. That days…" _"I can explain. I…"_ but he couldn't finish his sentence.

The cobalt eyes widened as he saw his friend went even paler than the normal, murmur incoherent words and stumble at the floor.

"Sasuke!!" His world went black.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" the shocking pink hair entered the infirmary, looking for her friend.

"He's alright…it seemed that he fainted from exhaustion."

"It's not just that…" she shook her head worried. "Sasuke has a light case of diabetes, he can't eat too much sacarose or he would faint sometimes. He was fine for it, since he didn't like to eat sweets."

Naruto silenced a little to pound over her words.

"If he hated sweets and couldn't eat so much, why the hell he'd always ate a muffin before he kissed me?!"

Sakura showed an understanding gleam.

"Dunno…He said that you need something sweet on your taste."

"……That's a pretty stupid reason."

"But it's for a pretty good cause, huh?"

"Hm…" He couldn't imagine any kind of reply.

"Naruto-kun…maybe what Sasuke-kun has done can't be forgiven or doesn't make any kind of rational sense, but…at least hear your heart then, ok?"

Sakura left again, giving him space to think.

* * *

"Huh…" his headache returned to angst over him. Where was he…? Last time he was conscious, he remembered seeing that sky blue eyes…so pure that he wanted to dive in…

"Sasuke, you're back." Oh shit. The same azure eyes that will promise him a _life_ of suffering from now on.

"Hn." He couldn't move. He felt so tired and his muscles weren't obeying him.

"Don't move so much, you've just had fainted."

Oh yes…his stupidity knew no bounds. Why in seven hells at this crucial moment he'd faint in front of the dobe?

"Sasuke…are you alright? Can you hear me out?"

"Yeah yeah…I can hear you fine dobe."

"Don't call me dobe…teme." Naruto grinned towards the dark-haired teenager.

"Hn." He simply shrugged waiting for his judgment.

He faintly saw the indigo eyes move towards his face until he felt the familiar scent and shape in his mouth…Naruto was kissing him again tenderly, running his hands delicately over his black locks. He fervently returned the kiss moving his hands to the tanned neck, relieved from the positive conclusion.

Sasuke almost protested when Naruto retreated from him and looked warmly towards his graphite eyes.

"Next time you kiss me, do it when I'm awake."

"Hn." He mapped the taste on his mouth. "Cherry mint drops?"

"Yep!" The blonde beamed. "And it's sugarfree, want some more?"

"Only if you give it to me by mouth." Sasuke smirked, finally feeling content after a long time.

* * *

Author notes: it finisheeeeeeeddd!! Have I already said that I suck in mushy scenes? Yeah. That's right.

Reviews? :P Critics? Any comments? Leave it on!


End file.
